Starry Sky
by PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999
Summary: Dua belas artis tersedot ke dalam sebuah film animasi, mereka harus mengalahkan berbagai tokoh jahat untuk mendapat kunci yang akan mengarahkan mereka kepada sebuah pintu untuk kembali ke dunia nyata, pintu berwarna orange dengan lambang rubah berekor sembilan.
1. Chapter 1

**STARRY SKY**

**Genre: family & romance**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: judul nyontek dari foto animasi temen FB. Gj, Ooc, di usahakan se-IC mungkin.

Summary: Dua belas artis tersedot ke dalam sebuah film animasi, mereka harus mengalahkan berbagai tokoh jahat untuk mendapat kunci yang akan mengarahkan mereka kepada sebuah pintu untuk kembali ke dunia nyata, pintu berwarna orange dengan lambang rubah berekor sembilan

Yaoi/Straight tergantung dari review para reader

So jika fic ini tidak ingin kalian baca segera tekan tombol back

Happy reading minna san

Sekelompok artis papan atas yang menamakan mereka starry sky mengunjungi Hokage tower tempat di mana para artis berkumpul. Konoha boys, Sumary Girl dan lain-lain

Starry Sky berjumlah dua belas orang, mereka adalah  
Sasuke Uchiha, Namikaze Naruto, Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Hidan, Akasuna Sasori, Utakata, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Kyuubi

Kumpulan cowok-cowok keren nan ganteng plus tajir, manajer dari Starry Sky adalah Kakashi Hatake, pemuda berusia 29 tahun, berwajah mesum dan selalu membawa buku orange yang di berjudul icha-icha paradise dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuatnya tampak keren

Sasuke Uchiha adik dari Itachi putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang tak kalah kaya dari keluarga Namikaze, Sasuke dan Itachi selalu bertengkar layaknya anjing dan kucing, walau pada akhirnya akan baikkan karena takut oleh sang ibu,

Itachi Uchiha pemuda berusia 27 tahun dan mempunyai sifat Narsisme dan brother complex yang tinggi ini adalah kakak dari uchiha Sasuke

Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Kyuubi 3 bersaudara yang mempunyai kriteria dan wajah yang bisa di katakan ganteng, Naruto yang baik namun polos, Menma yang Kasar tapi pintar memasak, Kyuubi yang jahil tapi berhati baik membuat mereka sangat di kagumi oleh warga jepang fans mereka sendiri sangat banyak, menyaingi Uchiha bersaudara

Utakata, Sai dan Hidan sahabat yang tak pernah terpisahkan itulah kata yang tepat untuk ketiga pria dengan banyak talenta ini. Utakata yang ganteng, mesum dan jahil serta Narsis melebihi Itachi, Sai yang pintar melukis dan selalu tersenyum ramah serta hidan yang baik dan taat bersembahyang, entah mengapa mereka bisa cocok dan akhirnya menjadi sahabat

Deidara pemuda manis dan bishounen yang menyukai segala jenis ledakan dimulai dari petasan sampai jenis ledakan bom, tak salah semua PSPnya berisi Game RPG atau yang lain yang menghasilkan bunyi ledakkan

Akasuna Sasori anak dari perdana menteri Suna yang kabur dari rumah demi menggapai cita-citanya menjadi artis, benda kesayangannya adalah boneka dari boneka berbie sampai boneka berbentuk binatang. Sampai Sasori harus mendirikan rumah bagi para boneka-boneka kesayangannya.

Shikamaru Nara 'Lazy Prince' sebutan bagi shikamaru dari para personil starry sky, dan entah mengapa membuat anggota perempuan satu-satunya Suna Generation tergila-gila oleh pangeran pemalas ini dan terakhir

Inuzuka Kiba pemuda pecinta anjing yang besarnya se anak gajah ini, mendapat hati di para penggemarnya, semua akun jejaring sosialnya penuh dengan fansnya, kiba hampir sama dengan Naruto baik hati, berisik dan ceria, setiap dia pergi ke berbagai acara tak lupa membawa anjing yang di beri nama 'AKAMARU' ini,

Jangan di tanya apa Starry sky punya Haters, Haters starry sky bejibun dari masyarakat biasa sampai artis yang kalah pamor seperti nebula boom, boyband yang terdiri dari 4 orang yang kalah saing dengan Starry Sky.

Seperti biasa di Hokage tower Kakashi membaca novel icha-icha di temani calon pacar

Utakata yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran tentu saja dia tak melihat beritanya yang dia lihat hanya foto cewek berbaju minim dengan rok mini yang sangat pendek, dan di samping tempat duduk Utakata terdapat majalah playboy yang akan di sentuh Pein leader dari akatsuki junior.

"Menyentuh majalahku ku bunuh kau" ucap Utakata sarkastik

"Dengar kita akan melakukan tour keliling dunia, mungkin untuk sementara kita akan ke beberapa negara di mulai dari Jepang dan berakhir ke negara tropis yang bernama indonesia, tidak ada yang boleh protes, tour ini bertujuan untuk memperingati ulang tahun Hokage tower yang ke 99" ucap seorang pria berambut putih panjang selaku kakek dari Namikaze bersaudara  
Dia lah Jiraiya

" Kalian akan liburan di indonesia untuk sementara waktu" sahut manajer Akatsuki junior

"Yey" koor para artis kecuali orang EMO

"Dan kita punya bintang tamu mereka adalah Suna Generation" sahut Jiraiya

"jadi kalian jangan mencari masalah dengan para personel Suna Generation, jika sampai terjadi masalah Gaji kalian taruhannya" sambung manajer Summary Girls

"Gezz, kenapa gaji sih yang jadi taruhannya" keluh Naruto yang di ikuti 2 personel lain Sasori dan Hidan tentu saja Sasori akan merencanakan beli boneka berbie serta Hidan ingin membeli sebuah mobil sport yang baru

"Gak elit ah" sahut Utakata

"Guk Guk Guk"

"Tour keliling dunia akan di mulai hari minggu, pertama kita akan ke kota Kanazawa setelah itu di lanjutkan ke Korea" jelas Jiraiya

Para artis membubarkan diri setelah Jiraiya selesai berbicara, tak terkecuali tiga bersaudara Namikaze

"Membawa Akamaru itu susah, apalagi dia tak ingin di mandikan orang selain aku" curhat Kiba

"Aku sih pusing masalah membawa ramenku, aku tak mungkin membawa 10 koper hanya untuk ramenku" kini Naruto yang curhat

"Ck, kalian sampai kapan mau berjalan terus, apa kalian tidak capek hah, apartemen kita masih 9 kilo lagi dari sini" tegur si bungsu Uchiha

"Dan aku tak ingin di kerubuti para fansgirl yang menggila" ujar Hidan, Utakata dan Sai berbarengan

"Ya... Ya kita naik mobil" sahut Naruto

"Tidak, aku mau naik bus" bantah Sasori

"Aku mau naik kereta" bujuk Utakata

'lumayan kalo lihat wanita berpakaian minim' batin Utakata pervert

"Kalian tidak naik kendaraan umum, karena kalian naik mobilku" lerai Kakashi membuat ke dua belas cowok menghela nafas kecewa

Ke seluruh pemuda yang masih menginjak bangku SMA ini memasuki mobil xenia berwarna hitam dan mobil itu segera melaju dengan kecepatan sedang

"hoaamz, di mobilmu ini aku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang" keluh Shikamaru

"Berhentilah bermalas-malasan, Lazy Prince" jawab Kakashi malas

Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisani  
Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
Mayoinagarademo ii  
Atukidashite mou ikkai

'Hallo, Shika~'

"Ada apa"

'Besok kau ikut kan'

"Tentu saja, aku kan anggota Starry, mana mungkin aku tidak ikut"

Tuuut... Tuuut... Tuuut

Segera Shikamaru menutup telfonya dan mendapat tatapan penasaran dari para temannya

"Ck, mendokusei, Ino tanya apa aku ikut, wanita benar-benar merepotkan" kata Shikamaru dan di balas anggukan oleh teman-temannya

"Besok pasti melelahkan" kata Deidara dan di balas anggukan dari Sasori

Drrt Drrrt Drrrrt

From: Leader Akatsuki junior

Subject: bawa perlengkapan VCD xxxx

Hoy UTAKATA besok jangan lupa bawa VCD XXXX pesenan gua, awas gak lo bawa (o_o)/3

26 september xxxx

Utakata sweatdrop melihat emoticon dari leader Akatsuki junior.  
Tinggal 3 hari lagi mereka mengadakan tour tetapi kenapa perasaannya tidak enak begini

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu pukul 07:00 am (tanggal 29 september xxxx)

Panggung yang berada di kota Kanazawa telah berdiri dengan apik tak ketinggalan tatanan cahaya yang bagus dan memukau bagi para mata yang memandang terlihat beberapa camera pengintai terpasang di sejumlah sudut untuk merekam keamanan para artis, sejumlah polisi jepang berjaga di depan gedung studio dan beberapa penakluk bom sudah siap di tempat

Dan lagi semua artis naungan Konoha entertaiment di undang untuk meramaikan acara ulang tahun Konoha tower yang ke 99

Mereka melakukan gladi resik selama 2 jam, karena show mereka akan berlangsung selama 5 jam *kazui: lo niat nyiksa para chara ya zu* karena ini ulang tahun konoha tower, dan para pemerintah konoha membayar tinggi para penyanyi ini

Di saat gladi para personil starry sky menemukan sebuah DVD Animasi KoKoKo (Legenda 12 pendekar elemen), mereka beristirahat sejenak untuk melepas lelah dan membaca sinopsis animasi, di lihat-lihat VCD itu mencurigakan, tapi akhirnya tetap di baca para personil starry sky

KoKoKo (Legenda 12 pendekar elemen)

Di sampul VCD itu nampak 12 orang berpose sejajar mirip sailor moon dan gengnya sambil membawa pedang bercahaya

"Judulnya Gaje un, masa judulnya KoKoKo kaya bunyi ayam un" ejek Deidara

"Kita baca aja sinopsisnya" usul Hidan

Di sebuah gunung berelemen api terkurung sebuah iblis berkekuatan dahsyat, dan para pengikutnya menginginkan seluruh umat manusia mati

Baca Naruto dan di sahut Deidara

"Ngeri un"

Karena keserakahan seorang manusia yang ingin awet muda yuang lee(OC) membebaskan iblis Naga yang akan menghancurkan semua umat manusia

"Apa ini Animasi dari China" tanya Kyuubi memotong cerita dari Naruto

"Berisik" jawab Naruto

Yuang lee mengorbankan nyawa anak dan suaminya demi mendapat kecantikan yang tiada tara, dan terlepaslah iblis Naga yang di segel oleh para leluhur desa kumogakure

"Nama iblisnya gak keren" potong Menma yang memang sedikit suka memainkan game

10 tahun kemudian lahirlah 12 pendekar berelemen keturunan dari pendekar terdahulu yang menyegel iblis Naga

Mereka adalah…

"Oy ini di baca apa" tanya Naruto yang tidak bisa membaca tulisan di sampul dvd itu karena kabur

"Mana ku tahu lebih baik kita nanti menontonnya" jawab semuanya

Pukul 08:00 pm show di mulai dan penampilan awal adalah akatsuki junior yang membawakan lagu dari indonesia entah kenapa author juga gak tahu kapan lagu indo terkenal di jepang

Disusul Summary Girls yang beranggotakan Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata dan Ten-Ten yang membawakan lagu 'Hotaru no Hikari', kini giliran Suna Generation yang menyanyikan lagu 'Gee' milik SNSD

"Hallo apa kabar semuanya, apa kalian kangen kami" tanya Temari dari Suna Generation

"kyaaaaaaa I love you Suna Generation"

"Aku mencintaimu temari"

"kyaaaa Gaara jadilah pacarku"

"Kankuro i love you"

Teriakan demi tetiakan terdengar dari para fans suna generation

Kini Starry sky menaiki panggung dan menyanyikan lagu 'Yellow moon'

Kinou wa call sign, Zenbu, keitai de Norenai fuzz guitar Hen na kouen de

Muchuu de motor bike, Kaze wo oikoshite Mikazuki wa hisuterii, Boku no ue de Chikyuu wa goorurain, Inu mo raion mo Kasei ni moving on. Nanka mendou de

Yellow moon. Ima mo, mittsu, Kazoete, me wo akete Shadow moon Mada yume wo miteru

Me wo mite, me wo mite, Se wo mukeainagara Me wo mite, tell me yes or no?

Everyday everynight Omoi tsuku kotoba de Kimi e no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai Everyday everynight Arifureta aizu de Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo tsutaetai

Kibun wa kaisei, kondo, issho ni Karada wo dakishimete, kin no kyoukai de

Yellow moon Kaketa yozora dewa tsuki wa kyou mo Shizuka na kao de hikaru no sa

Me wo mite, me wo mite, Se wo mukeainagara Me wo mite, tell me yes or no?

Everyday everynight Omoi tsuku kotoba de Everyday everynight Kimi e no omoi wo tsutaeyou Everyday

Yellow moon. Ima mo, mittsu, Kazoete, me wo akete Shadow moon Mada yume wo miteru

Me wo mite, me wo mite, Se wo muke ai nagara Me wo mite, itsu aeru?

Everyday everynight Omoi tsuku kotoba de Kimi e no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai Everyday everynight Arifureta aizu de Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo, ima sugu

Mahou no koodochenji, Nemure nai machi Higawari na jazz guitar Sotto mainaa de

"Kyaaaa Itachi"

"Menma jadilah pacarku"

"Tenang-tenang kalian mau lagu terbaru dari STARRY SKY" teriak host show tersebut

"Mauuuuuuuuuuuu"

"BAIKLAH KITA PANGGILKAN STARRY SKY DENGAN JUDUL LAGU TERBARU MEREKA 'ALIVE'" teriak Host yang di ketahui bernama Lee

Darre datte shippai wa suru nda  
Hazukashii koto janai  
Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de

Sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi  
Hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi  
Toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumii  
Jaa yuku saki wa kaze fuku maa ni  
Takusan no matotteru koukai  
Kono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai  
Ude ni kunshou kizami ikou-kai shougai  
Sou kokkara ga show time  
Ah iroasete kono PORA  
Naka de ikiteru kako no jibun toka  
Itsumo TSURU nde hi no nai you ni  
Ibasho mitsu kete hiataru you ni  
Konna kanji de hibi kattou  
Ippo fumi dasu beki ganbo  
Makko shoubu jibun ni mu ke issou  
Koko de kono uta hibikasou  
Darre datte shippai wa suru nda  
Hazukashii koto janai  
Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de  
Waraatte arukereba ii

Kyou hajimari o tsugeru asayake  
Yume to genjitsu no hazama de  
What's say kono koe  
Kareru sono hi made  
Korogari tsudzukeru  
Another day shuppotsu shinkou

Kamase in o shindou kai tsku michi ippon yeah  
Yagate toori ni hamasake souche mugete habatake  
Genjitsu o moku nokkaru ga  
Mezae chouten like a no culture  
Saru ga saru ni  
Shikanarenai oh  
Jibun wa jibu ni  
Shikanarenai yo  
Asu o ki ni shite shita muku mae ni  
Kyou no jibun no ki no muku mama ni  
Saise kyou wa chou kaisei  
Nanimo nayami  
Nankanaize

Omoku no shikakaru genjitsu ga  
Ima no boku o semetateru  
Kantan ni wa ikanai na  
Sonna koto kurai chouchi shiteru yo  
Darre datte shippai wa suru nda  
Hazukashii koto janai  
Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de  
Waraatte arukereba ii  
Takusan no koukai o matotte  
Aji no aru hito ni naru sa  
Kanashimi mo kaze ni kaete  
Tsuyoku susunde ikerebaii

(RAP)

Sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi  
Hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi  
Toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi  
Jaa yuku saki wa kaze fuku mama ni  
Takusan nomatotteru koukai  
Kono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai  
Ude ni kunshou kizami ikou-kai shouga  
Sou kokkara ga show time

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:15 pm show telah selesai, para artis kini menaiki mobil menuju hotel setelah membagikan tanda tangan gratis kepada para fans mereka

Utakata masih terus memandangi DVD yang di temukan Sasuke tadi perasaan Utakata tidak enak, ada yang mencurigakan dari DVD ini, tak sengaja jarinya menoel lengan Deidara

"Ada apa Utakata un, sepertinya kau terlihat tidak enak badan un" tanya Deidara sambil memandang Utakata

"Aku baik-baik saja Dei, mm boleh pinjam PSP mu" jawab Utakata

Deidara merogoh Saku jubah ke banggaan starry sky dan mengeluarkan PSP berwarna kuning cerah yang di lapisi plastik anti gores mengulurkanya ke Utakata

"Terima kasih Dei" ucap Utakata sambil tersenyum tipis membuat semua pria yang cocok menjadi Uke pipinya memerah

"Sama-sama un" balas Deidara melanjutkan browsing tentang game terbaru yang ingin di downloadnya adalah pokemon

Utakata mencari nama DVD itu di PSP Deidara dan tak menemukanya memutuskan memainkan salah satu Game 'final fantasy',

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di hotel ternama di kanazawa  
Kamar hotel cukup sempit untuk 12 pemuda yang akan menonton DVD animasi KoKoKo ini, mereka menyiapkan 12 coca-coca soft drink dan 12 pop corn

Di layar televisi itu menayangkan nama animasi itu

KoKoKo (legenda 12 pendekar berelemen)

Pemain

SASUKE UCHIHA pendekar berelemen Petir

"Wuihhhh namanya mirip dengan anak ayam" sorak Kyuubi

"Bukan mirip lagi bodoh tapi memang kembar lihat gambar itu" balas Menma

Layar televisi itu menayangkan gambar orang yang mirip dengan Sasuke

ITACHI UCHIHA pendekar berelemen Api

NAMIKAZE NARUTO pendekar elemen angin

NAMIKAZE KYUUBI pendekar elemen Angin api

NAMIKAZE MENMA pendekar elemen Angin gelap

DEIDARA pendekar elemen Es

HIDAN pendekar elemen benda

SAI pendekar elemen Air

UTAKATA pendekar elemen Udara

AKASUNA NO SASORI pendekar elemen kayu

SHIKAMARU NARA pendekar elemen Tanah

INUZUKA KIBA pendekar elemen Bintang

Toeng… Bum… Bum… jreeng

Suara musik yang aneh membuat mereka tertawa tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyelimuti tubuh ke dua belas pemuda itu dan menyedotnya ke arah televisi

Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya melongo lalu pingsan saking shocknya

Sementara di dunia animasi

(tahun 2000)

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAMATLAH NASIB KALIAN UMAT MANUSIA GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" moncong Naga itu menyemburkan api yang membakar rumah para penduduk dan tangan iblis Naga itu menggenggam sekitar 7 gadis kecil yang akan di makannya nanti

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAHHH" suara iblis itu menggema ke seluruh pelosok negri membuat para penduduk desa ketakutan dan lari terpontang-panting

Di utara desa kumogakure

"Slurp nyem-nyem-nyem SEPERTINYA GADIS INI SANGAT ENAK UNTUK DI MAKAN" kata seekor makhluk burung berkepala singa yang menjilat bibirnya menandakan dia sedang lapar

"Membaralah Kyoto" sebuah pedang berbentuk naga ber elemen petir menyabet burung berkepala singa membuat burung itu mati kehabisan darah

Iblis Naga yang melihat itu murka dan menyemburkan Api hitam yang tepat mengenai lengan pendekar yang memegang pedang berkepala Naga, dan membuatnya terbakar sampai meninggal

Di selatan desa kumogakure yang jauh dari pemukiman warga dan di tengah hutan sesosok manusia berekor rubah memanjatkan doa di kuil yang jarang di kunjungi orang

Sosok itu berdoa supaya pahlawan kota segera datang dan membantunya menyegel Iblis Naga dialah dewa rubah yang menjaga ketentraman desa kumogakure serta adik dari yuang lee

"Dewa, aku mohon cabutlah nyawa Lee-Nee chan agar tak mengundang bahaya lagi" panjatnya dengan khusyuk

"Dewa aku mohon berilah desa ini pahlawan yang akan mengalahkan iblis Naga" panjatnya saking khusuknya wanita itu tak merasakan cahaya putih membentuk kerucut dan menjatuhkan beberapa manusia

BRUUUUK AWWWW UUUUUH

Sungguh posisi yang menyebalkan di posisi terbawah ada Kiba, Shika, Utakata, Menma, Kyuubi, Deidara, Hidan, Sai, Sasori, Sasuke dan Itachi

" What the hell, cepat turun dari tubuhku brengsek" ucap Hidan

"Ups sorry" kata Itachi bergerak turun dari tumpukan manusia

Tumpukkan manusia itu segera membubarkan diri, mereka memandang sesosok wanita berambut coklat dengan ekor rubah yang melambai-lambai

Wanita itu menatap punggung tangan masing-masing para personel starry sky, dan tersenyum lembut, di punggung tangan anggota starry sky terdapat ukiran rumit yang menandakan mereka adalah para pahlawan yang terpilih

"Whoaaaaa apa itu" teriak Naruto ketika dia melihat sesosok manusia yang hampir tertelan sebuah venus flytrap raksasa para manusia yang baru menginjakkan kaki di dunia animasi ini segera berdiri ingin menolong sosok itu

"Kalian jangan menolongnya atau kalian yang akan mati" ucap wanita itu

"Apa maksudmu" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak suka

"Baiklah dia adalah zetsu anak buah dari iblis Naga, yang sangat ingin menguasai dunia, perkenalkan aku Kyuubi adik dari Yuang lee" jelas wanita itu

"Hei kenapa namamu mirip denganku" protes Kyuubi(cowok) tapi tak di hiraukan oleh Kyuubi (cewek)

"Perlihatkan punggung tangan kalian" perintah Kyuubi (cewek) kepada ke dua belas pemuda

Para pemuda itu menurut saja mendengar perintah dari siluman rubah itu dan memperlihatkan punggung tangan yang sudah terdapat ukiran keren nan rumit, jika di dunia nyata mungkin ukiran itu berharga ratusan juta yen

"Tunggu, aku mau bertanya" sela Menma yang merasa ada yang ganjil

"Kita berada di mana, trus apa maksud dari semua ini, apa kami masuk ke dalam dunia animasi ini" tanya Menma sambil memperlihatkan sebagian sampul DVD KoKoKo

"Ya, kalian masuk kedalam dunia animasi, untuk kembali ke dunia kalian, kalian harus melewati para penjahat dan merebut kunci yang mereka bawa, dan pada akhirnya kalian harus bertarung dengan Iblis Naga untuk mendapat kunci terakhir dan mengurungnya dengan segel 12 kunci, kunci terakhir berisi dewi permohonan, kalian dapat membuat minimal 1 permohonan dan maksimal 2 permohonan, permohonan kalian akan terkabul jika kalian bisa membuat dewi permohonan senang, kalian harus merebutnya karena kunci itu milik sensei kami yang menyegel iblis Naga" jelas Kyuubi (cewek)

"Hn, apa yang membuat dewi permohonan senang"tanya Sasuke

"entah aku tak tahu, Sasuke Uchiha" panggil Kyuubi cewek

"Hn"

"Kau ber elemen petir dan pedangmu berada di ujung sana namanya CHIDORI" jelas Kyuubi (female) sambil menunjuk pedang yang berada di pojok berukiran seperti petir dengan berhiaskan batu-batu permata

"Namikaze Menma" panggil Kyuubi dan di jawab Hn oleh Menma

"Kau ber elemen Angin gelap atau Tornado atau angin puyuh terserah kau saja kau pilih yang mana, pedang mu berada di samping milik Sasuke namanya Mangetsu Rasengan" jelas Kyuubi lagi menunjuk pedang berwarna hitam berukiran burung elang dengan mata merah berhiaskan batu saphire yang sangat kontras dengan warna pedang

"Namikaze Kyuubi/Kurama" panggil Kyuubi

"Dari mana kau tau Namaku" tanya Kurama dengan pandangan ingin tahu

"Kau ber…" belum selesai Kyuubi menjelaskan Kurama memotong omongan Kyuubi

"ber elemen Angin Api dan pedangku berada di sebelah Menma" Kyuubi menjelaskan kepada dirinya sendiri

"Bagaimana kau tahu" tanya Kyuubi

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu bodoh" jawab Kurama

Dan di tempat pedang legenda tersimpan para pemuda sudah mengambil pedang yang sesuai dengan elemennya, tentu saja di beritahu Kurama

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Kyuubi Sasuke cs sudah bergerak berlatih sendiri, Sasuke yang berada di tempat yang cukup dingin, Namikaze bersaudara berada di tempat yang banyak angin,tak butuh waktu lama mereka menguasai pedang-pedang legenda,

Deidara kini melatih kekuatan es nya dengan membuat bentuk-bentuk lucu lalu di ledakkan, Sasori sedang melatih tangan Kayu jurus barunya yang membuat tangannya berubah jadi Kayu,

Tapi masalah muncul sekitar 25 ekor burung berkepala Singa yang tadi bernama leo bird kini berdiri di hadapan para pemuda yang tadi sedang berlatih kekuatan baru, mereka memang tak banyak ambil pusing yang mereka inginkan hanya 'pulang'

Di leher burung itu terdapat kunci berwarna perak dengan ukiran nama 'KAKASHI' dan berangka nomor 1, dari kelihatannya burung ini berelemen Angin

"JADILAH SANTAPANKU BOCAH" kata burung itu dengan suara menggelegar

"MIMPI SAJA KAU BURUNG JELEK" teriak Hidan mengarahkan sabit bermata tiga yang sejak bertemu Hidan sangat menyukaiya dan sabit hidan berhasil melilit kaki leo bird, dan menyeretnya hingga burung itu jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit

"Jangan lupa kuncinya, seperti yang di bilang Kurama-kun un" bisik Deidara

"Sai buat burung itu tanggelam dan hanya menyisahkan kepalanya saja" teriak Hidan

Sai dengan cepat melukis Air dan mengucapkan nama jurusnya 'CHOUJO GIGA' burung itu di banjiri air yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya sedang burung lain sudah mati di bunuh Naruto, Menma, Itachi dan yang lainnya

Setelah hampir tenggelam dan menyisahkan kepalanya Deidara segera membekukan burung itu dan Hidan melangkah menuju burung itu mengambil kunci berwarna perak dan membunuh burung itu

"Keh, aku kira lawanya susah, ternyata hanya segini kemampuannya, bahkan burung brengsek itu tidak menyerang kita sama sekali" tutur Hidan sambil mengawasi kunci yang baru di ambilnya dari burung itu

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa banyak sekali leo bird di sini" tanya Kyuubi

"Mereka ingin memangsa kami, ya kami bunuh saja mereka dan ini kunci apa" jelas sekaligus tanya Hidan sambil melemparkan Kunci berwarna perak

"Kun… kunci ini milik senior Kakashi" seru Kyuubi shock

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan berada di dalam otak Kyuubi, apa Kakashi sudah meninggal, kenapa secepat itu, padahal baru tadi pagi dia berpamitan untuk pergi berperang melindungi para penduduk desa, apa yang terjadi, tapi kalau kunci abadi milik Kakashi berada di burung Leo Bird maka Kakashi sudah Mati

"Nama pemilik kunci itu Kakashi jadi pemiliknya bernama Kakashi, hei kenapa Nama pahlawan di sini sama persis dengan nama orang-orang di dekat kami" tanya Naruto

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan, sebenarnya orang-orang di dekat kalian adalah reinkarnasi dari pahlawan di dunia animasi ini, namaku adalah rin dan aku di usir dari dunia dewa karena mencintai seorang manusia dia senior Kakashi, tapi senior Kakashi mencintai orang lain, pahlawan akan mati jika kunci yang berada di tubuhnya di ambil, karena kunci ini adalah penyokong hidup mereka, kunci silver ini berfungsi untuk meminta apa saja kepada dewa cuma 1 yang tidak bisa di minta dari kunci ini adalah 'Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan'" jelas Rin

"Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan itu apa" tanya seluruh pemuda ini, sepertinya sifat kepo mereka muncul

"Mata sharingan abadi, yang hanya di miliki clan uchiha berhubung senior Kakashi bukan seorang Uchiha maka dia tidak bisa menggunakan enternal mangekyou sharingan, mata itu bisa memanipulasi ingatan seseorang, semakin kuat mata itu semakin kuat juga jurus yang di gunakan" jawab Rin

"trus siapa pemegang kunci lainnya" tanya Menma

"Minato Namikaze pemegang kunci gold wave, sekarang pemegangnya adalah Madara Uchiha dia di bunuh Madara, kakek dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha, tapi Fugaku yang melakukanya karena Madara memanipulasi ingatan Fugaku" jelas Rin dan ketiga bersaudara Namikaze serta duo Uchiha shock

"Sabaku no Gaara pemegang light red key, bisa menembakkan Laser merah secara tepat ke sasaran walau pengguna tak bisa melihat pembunuh Gaara adalah Deidara, ingatanmu juga di manipulasi Madara" jelas Rin membuat Deidara murung sambil bergumam

"Aku menjadi pembunuh un"

"wall green time pemegangnya adalah Nagato bisa menghentikan waktu dan mengubah apapun menjadi hijau termasuk hutan yang terbakar habis, kunci itu sengaja di lepaskan Nagato karena merasa dirinya tak mampu menjaga kedamaian desa kumogakure…" belum selesai Rin menjelaskan Hidan memotong omongan Rin

"Sebutkan saja penjahatnya dan warna serta nama kuncinya" potong Hidan

"Light Red Key pemegang sekarang pein, Wall Green Time pemegangnya sekarang Zetsu, Dark Nebula pemegangnya adalah benten, Dark Stars pemegangnya sekarang Kakuzu…" lagi-lagi omongan Rin di potong sekarang pelakunya adalah Menma

"Aku lapar~, bisakah kita mencari makanan, aku sangat lapar" teriak Menma memegangi perutnya yang berdemo meminta sesuatu

Para pemuda bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju hutan sambil membawa pedang yang didapatnya beberapa jam yang lalu sambil melihat-lihat buah apa yang dapat di makan

"OH JADI INI PARA PAHLAWAN YANG DI RAMALKAN OLEH PARA LELUHUR BODOH ITU, PERKENALKAN AKU ZETSU, DAN KALIAN SALAH MASUK HUTAN, HUTAN BERADA DI SEBELAH KANAN KALIAN"

**To Be Continue**

Kazui: oy FIC INI HARUS JADI YAOI

All chara: SETUJU

Kazu: mmmm kurama-kun kau ingin fic ini yaoi or straight

Kurama: STRAIGHT

All chara minus kurama dan kazu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All chara: review please~

PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Title: STARRY SKY**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family & Romance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Starry Sky by PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999**

**Warning: judul nyontek dari foto animasi temen FB. Gj, Ooc, di usahakan se-IC mungkin.**

**Summary: dua belas artis tersedot ke dalam sebuah film animasi, mereka harus mengalahkan berbagai tokoh jahat untuk mendapat kunci yang akan mengarahkan mereka kepada sebuah pintu untuk kembali ke dunia nyata, pintu berwarna orange dengan lambang rubah berekor sembilan**

**Yaoi/Straight tergantung dari review para reader**

**So jika fic ini tidak ingin kalian baca segera tekan tombol back**

**Happy reading minna san**

"Cepat tunjukkan wajahmu sialan" teriak Hidan yang Moodnya sedang buruk, mungkin karena teman-teman mereka yang sedang bergalau-galau ria, taulah di chap depan kan udah di jelasin

"Ck ck ck, tidak sopan sekali pahlawan kita ini, berteriak di rumah orang" seru Zetsu yang belum berniat menunjukkan wajahnya

"Cepat keluar" kata Sasuke dengan mata yang memerah dengan tanda koma yang berputar di pupil matanya

"Calm down uchiha muda, kau tak perlu buru-buru untuk menghadapi kami" ucap Zetsu lagi

'Kami, berarti musuh kali ini dua orang' kata mereka dalam hati

Sebuah cahaya orange memancar dari tubuh di antara pemuda-pemuda tampan ini, cahaya itu semakin lama semakin menyakitkan mata terutama Zetsu yang menyamar menjadi sebuah pohon. Mata pemuda pirang ini berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil mata seperti ular

Pemuda ini berlari menuju Zetsu tentu para sahabatnya segera menyingkir mengetahui jika sahabat pirang mereka di penuhi aura membunuh, tangan tan Naruto menarik kerah jubah Zetsu dan meninjunya keras sedang dua pemuda bertubuh satu ini hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan  
Zetsu hanya perlu menggunakan cakar hijaunya untuk merobek dada pemuda pirang dan mengambil 2 kunci yang berada di tubuh Naruto  
Tapi sayang takdir berkata lain sedikit lagi cakar Zetsu mengenai dada Naruto tapi venus flytrap mini Zetsu di hadang pedang hitam yang menyerupai api menghentikan langkah venus flytrap kecil

"Jangan pernah meremehkan kami, walau kami baru datang tadi, tapi kami ini kuat" ujar si sulung Uchiha yang menghadang laju venus flytrap Zetsu yang tinggal 1 cm lagi

"Harusnya kau berhati-hati Zetsu, tak mudah mengalahkan para manusia pilihan ini, mereka mempunyai lebih dari satu kunci di tubuh mereka, kau terlalu gegabah" sahut seseorang berambut putih mirip dengan Hidan err bukan mirip tapi itu memang Hidan

"Kau hanya banyak bicara Hidan, keh lihat saja kembaranmu berada di antara mereka" ujar Zetsu membuat para pemuda ini semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Zetsu

"Dia bukan kembaranku, aku hanya sisi gelapnya, ck ck ck ternyata dia lebih bodoh dari ku, padahal madara-sama akan memberinya hidup yang lebih baik tapi dia lebih memilih konoha entertaiment yang menurutku hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh" ejek yami Hidan yang membuat Hidan merasakan darahnya seakan mendidih

"Berhenti menghina perusahaan yang menaungiku, KAU TAU APA TENTANG MEREKA, KAU HANYA SISI GELAP YANG TAK TAU APA-APA TENTANG HIDUPKU, AKU MEMANG BODOH, AKU AKAN TETAP MENJADI BODOH AGAR AKU TETAP MENDAPAT KASIH SAYANG DARI MEREKA" teriak Hidan penuh amarah yang membuat para sahabatnya ngeri

Tiga lawan tiga cukup seimbang, merasa ini permainan menarik sisa anggota starry duduk di atas dahan pohon yang sebelumnya mereka panjat untuk menonton pertarungan antara Itachi, Naruto, dan Hidan

"My... My... My..., dulu saja kau sangat membenci mereka Hidan" ejek yami Hidan sambil menutup mulutnya seolah-olah dia telah membocorkan rahasia kepada musuh

"ARRRRGH YAMI BRENGSEK, KAU MEMBUAT DADAKU PANAS, KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB" teriak Hidan sambil menunjuk yami Hidan

"My... My... My, apa perlu sebaskom air dingin kembaranku" ejek yami Hidan Membuat dada Hidan semakin panas

'satu tenang yang satu meledak-ledak dasar' batin mereka kompak melupakan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka saat ini yang ingin bertarung tadi

Flashback on (dunia nyata tahun 2011)

Hidan tak pernah ingin hidupnya di tinggalkan kedua oraang tuanya, menaruh iri dan benci kepada semua orang yang di anggapnya sempurna, Hidan juga tak ingin mereka menganggap Hidan monster yang membunuh ayah dan ibunya yang di inginkan Hidan hanya ketenangan

Dan di mulailah ketenangan yang Hidan inginkan dengan menjadi anak buah MADARA UCHIHA seorang pangeran uchiha yang terbuang, namun sayang Madara tak pernah menganggap Hidan berarti, bahkan hampir setiap hari Hidan nyaris mati di aniyaya Madara.

Pangeran berusia 38 tahun ini ternyata seorang pedophile, hampir 2000 anak-anak berusia 9-15 tahun di culik dan di jadikan budak, dimulai dari menyiapkan makanan sampai budak s*x

Tanggal 20 maret 2011 Hidan merencanakan pemberontakan, dengan menyelamatkan anak yang di tahan di bawah tanah karena tidak mau melakukan perintah Madara.

Usaha Hidan tak berjalan sempurna dia hanya mampu menyelamatkan 39 orang anak, sedang Hidan babak belur di hajar para anak buah Madara,

Hidan di masukkan di sel tempat anak-anak perempuan berada selama di tahanan Hidan memutar otak bagaimana cara membawa 461 anak perempuan dan laki-laki dalam 1 malam

Untung dia teringat sahabatnya Konan yang pernah memberitahu letak di mana truk yang bisa memuat anak 461 termasuk dia

Konan adalah anak buah madara berusia sama sepertinya hanya lebih tua 1 bulan dengan Hidan, di umurnya yang menginjak umur 11 tahun Konan sudah di jadikan budak oleh Madara, menjadi pelayan setia Madara

Konan di jual ayahnya yang sangat ingin sebuah harta yang banyak, jangan di lupakan pada umur 10 tahun Konan harus melayani beberapa pria hidung belang malang sekali nasibmu Konan *di bungkus konan*

Tapi bagaimana dirinya bisa keluar dari sini, aha! Sebuah bolham menyala di kepala Hidan, dia hanya perlu sedikit berbohong untuk dapat keluar dari penjara jelek

Dan di saat yang di tunggu-tunggu datang seorang penjaga yang di ketahui hidan berotak lemot menjaga pintu penjara terang saja Hidan makin ke girangan tugasnya yang mulia ini mendapat restu kami-sama rupanya, sehingga kami-sama mempermudah aksi penyelamatan Hidan

Di ruang penjara Hidan, terdapat 15 anak perempuan, dua di antara lain mungkin berusia 14 tahun, membuat rencana Hidan semakin bagus

"Kalian berdua goda dia, sementara aku akan mengambil kunci penjara ini" kata Hidan mengatakan rencananya ini

"Tidak semudah itu, lihat mereka anak buah Madara yang berjejer, ada si kembar Sakon dan Ukon, kidoumaru dan tayuya mereka bukan lawan yang gampang" seru si bocah berambut hijau ke orangenan

Hidan harus memutar otak lagi, cukup sulit untuk mengalihkan 3 penjaga terkuat di castels Madara, banyak jalan berliku dan jalan buntu seperti sebuah labirin jika salah masuk tempat, nyawamu yang jadi taruhannya, apalagi di salah satu ruangan terdapat anjing siberian husky yang menurut Hidan anjing yang menyebalkan.

Tak di pungkiri Hidan akan menyerah kali ini, tapi di saat detik-detik terakhir Hidan mendapat sebuah wangsit *plaak, mana ada wangsit di dunia sana bodoh*, Hidan akan mencoba kabur lewat jendela dan membawa satu truk ke gerbang yang jarang di lewati, mungkin sedikit berkelok dan berbatu namanya juga jalan tikus got

Setelah rencana sudah matang dan sudah di setujui semua pihak *kamu pikir sidang isbath* Hidan mulai mencongkel jendela penjara, para penjaga telah tertidur ya jelas karena sekarang pukul 12 malam, Hidan dengan hati-hati memanjat jendela melalui kursi kayu yang di siapkan para teman-temannya.

Setelah perjuangan panjang Hidan berhasil keluar dari jendela kecil itu, Hidan berjalan mengendap-endap supaya tidak ketahuan penjaga, tubuh Hidan yang kecil bisa di buat untuk bersembunyi di tempat yang sempit walau dia harus menahan nafas

Tinggal sedikit lagi kaki Hidan mencapai tangga, tiba-tiba ledakkan dari arah tempatnya kabur tadi meledak dan membakar seluruh area penjara bawah tanah, suara yang memilukan terus menjerit meminta pertolongan dengan sekuat tenaga hidan berlari mengambil apapun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memadamkan api tersebut  
Tetapi suara tawa membuat Hidan menoleh dan mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan nada seperti seorang psycopath

"Bagaimana, rencanaku bagus kan, pasti mereka sudah terbakar mati, huahahahahahahahahahahahahah a, pasti Madara-sama sangat menyuakai ini" kata seseorang yang di ketahui Hidan bernama Chushin

"Keh, ini hanya kebetulan karena bocah berambut putih itu yang selalu menggagalkan rencana kita tidak ada" sahut seseorang di sebelah Chushin

"MATILAH KALIAN" teriak Hidan

Dan setelah itu semuanya gelap

Flashback off

Hidan merasakan kepalanya sakit, sudah berulang kali memori itu memenuhi otaknya tapi berulang kali juga mengingat-ingat lagi setelah teriakannya tak menemukan apapun hanya gelap

Hidan menjambak rambutnya frustasi, mencoba menemukan sepenggal ingatannya yang hilang, semakin keras berusaha semakin tak menemukan apa yang di carinya

"My... My... My, yang terjadi setelah itu kau membenci orang dewasa dan membenci teman-temanmu dan kau bahkan hampir membunuh mereka" kata yami Hidan santai

Hidan menatap 11 orang secara bergantian dan seakan tatapannya menanyakan sesuatu seperti berbicara ceritakan-yang-sebenarnya-kepada-ku.

"Kau memang hampir membunuh kami, saat kau baru di angkat menjadi anggota keluarga Matsuda *nama klan versiku* yang memang semua anggota klan berambut putih dengan warna mata sepertimu *aku gak tau warna mata hidan itu pink/merah*, kata dokter Kabuto kau mengalami depresi dan kehilangan ingatan yang hanya sebagian, kata dokter Kabuto juga mungkin kau ingin melupakan masa lalumu yang menyakitkan*yang seperti di BBF*, kau di temukan dengan keadaan luka parah oleh ayah angkatmu Hidan, maafkan kami menyembunyikan masalah ini karena kami gak mau kehilangan kamu" jelas Naruto sambil memandang Hidan

Hidan yang mengetahui itu sedikit shock, ternyata orang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan ternyata malah menolongnya, 'maafkan aku ayah ibu, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati kalian, aku harus mengalahkan mereka segera, agar aku bisa pulang dan meminta maaf' batin Hidan penuh semangat

Tiba-tiba dua bola api dengan ukuran yang wooooooow itu mengarah ke arah Itachi, Naruto dan Hidan, ketiga makhluk itu menghindari bola api itu tapi bola api itu mengejar Hidan, Itachi dan Naruto bahkan sai mencoba membantu dengan air buatannya tapi semuanya Nihil

Yami Hidan yang melihat Hidan lari dan menghindar dari bola api itu merasa hatinya terketuk untuk membantu Hidan, mencoba menjadi orang baik walau sekali saja Hidan merapal jurus yang dia sedot dari Guren wanita berelemen kristal, yami hidan melindungi seluruh anggota starry sky dan Zetsu dengan kristal-kristal merah dan menyerang bola api itu sendirian namun sayang semua jurus yang yami hidan punya tak bisa menghancurkan bola api se ukuran matahari kecil ini dengan sisa kekuatannya yami hidan membelenggu bola api dengan kristal putih bercampur merah yang tebalnya kira-kira 9cm yang tak bisa di hancurkan karena yami hidan menggunakan jurus

'eternal crystal white red' jurus ini mengakibatkan pengguna mati karena kehabisan tenaga tubuh yami hidan ambruk di tanah dan kristal pengurung telah retak dan pecah, sebuah kunci Crystal elemen terlepas dari leher yami hidan dan jatuh ke tangan Hidan di saat-saat terakhir yami hidan membaca jurus yang dapat menghancurkan bola-bola api itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah menggantikan siang yang menusuk dengan sinar bulan yang berwarna perak, di atas pohon maple sesosok makhluk berambut putih termenung menatap bulan purnama di sebelah kirinya terdapat sabit bermata tiga berwarna merah dan putih

Sosok yang menyerupai dirinya selalu mengganggu pikirannya, walaupun menyebalkan tetapi sosok itu adalah bagian dirinya, walau hanya sisi gelap tapi apa salahnya yami hidan dan Hidan adalah orang yang sama, yami hidan hidup dari aura kebencian yang dia keluarkan

"Yami brengsek, kenapa kau meninggalkanku" ucap Hidan lirih kembali rasa sakit menyerbu hatinya kenangan akan masa lalunya di castels Madara membuat teriakan memilukan itu terdengar kembali, mengulang rasa sakit yang ingin Hidan lupakan

Sakit ya sangat sakit

Orang yang ingin kau selamatkan tewas di depan matamu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Zetsu yang melihatnya masuk ke dalam pohon dan muncul di atas Hidan ini berharap bahwa dia bisa melindungi Hidan walau pada akhirnya dia harus M-A-T-I di bunuh oleh Madara sang pangeran Uchiha.

"Jujur saja, walau dia menyebalkan tapi dia adalah orang yang kupercayai, orang pertama yang membantuku untuk tetap hidup di dunia virtual ini" kata seseorang dari atas Hidan membuat Hidan terperanjat bahkan hampir jatuh dari atas pohon maple yang terus menemani kesendiriannya ini. Walau Hidan ingin sekali mengutuk orang ini tetapi entah mengapa sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir indahnya

Tersenyum

Ya seorang pangeran dari klan Matsuda yang kadang ceria kadang cool ini yang amat sangat jarang tersenyum ini sekarang tersenyum kepada pemuda berambut hijau

Mungkin dunia akan K... I... A... M... A... T, ingat kata yang author tulis tadi

"Zetsu brengsek, kalau mau mengagetkan orang bilang dong" teriak Hidan yang hampir jatuh kalau tak berpegangan pada dahan pohon maple yang terdekat tang ingin mati konyol dengan jatuh dari atas pohon yang berdirinya mungkin 1 meter, pohon maple tertua yang di buat Zetsu dan Yami Hidan buat bersama membuat senyum melengkung di bibir Zetsu

"Bukan cuma kau yang kehilangan tapi aku juga, walau dia MaHo" cerita zetsu yang membuat Hidan kali ini sukses jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, untung saja pernyataan Zetsu tak membuatnya mati konyol dengan cara jatuh dari atas pohon ini

"Whaaaaaaaaaat yami... Yami MaHo" teriak Hidan sukses membuat malam yang hening ini penuh dengan teriakan melengking Hidan, oke pria berisik di sini bukan cuma Hidan, ada Naruto, Kiba dan Deidara tapi sekarang situasi menyuruh para pria berisik untuk diam dan tenang. Seraya memikirkan ide untuk kembali pulang

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide menghampiri otak Hidan, di saku jubahnya masih ada ramen instan rasa ayam jambu air *maksudnya* cup kecil, dengan seringai menggonda dia mendekati Naruto dan mengiming-imingi pemuda maniak ramen itu, tak butuh waktu 1 jam teriakan khas Naruto kembali menyapa para sahabatnya ini, dengan mengejar Hidan yang berkeliling api ungg-ups- maksudnya tumpukan kunang-kunang yang menyinari malam mereka, serta teriakan-teriakan yang memekakan telinga, tak mereka sadari ada sepasang mata berwarna hitam yang mengawasi gerak-gerik ke dua belas pemuda itu dan matanya yang tajam itu menatap Zetsu nyalang ingin segera merobek-robek perut pemuda bersurai hijau

"HIDAN, KEMBALIKAN RAMENKU" (Naruto)

"Wait… ramenmu, ramenku kali" (Hidan)

"Tapi kau sudah memberikannya kepadaku" (Naruto)

"Aku belum bilang ini kuberikan kepadamu baka" (Hidan)

"HIDAN, BACK TO ME, KEMBALIKAN RAMEN LIMITED EDITION ITU" (Naruto)

Dan selanjutnya di iringi ketawa dari semua orang yang ada di sana, sehingga suara Zetsu menginterupsi kebahagiaan sementara itu yang membuat Zetsu tak enak untuk mengatakannya dan berdiri canggung di depan mereka semua

"Mmm sudah tidak ada yang ingin kulindungi di sini" kata Zetsu memulai pembicaraan yang menurutnya tegang ini, dia sudah bosan hidup di dunia virtual yang membuatnya harus banyak membunuh para manusia tak berdosa apalagi kunci legenda yang berada di tubuhnya bertuliskan 'VAMPIR LIFE' dengan angka no. 7 yang membuatnya haus akan darah manusia  
Semua diam dan Zetsu mengambil kunci berwarna hijau muda dari tangannya dan mengulurkanya ke para anggota starry sky

"Aku akan kembali ke tempat di mana ku tinggal, kunci ini ku serahkan kepada kalian" kata Zetsu mengulurkan kunci 'wall green time' dengan nama 'Nagato' dan bernomer 10, sudah sejak lama dia ingin menaruh kunci legenda ini ke batu 12 dewa yang yang berada di gunung tempatnya menemukan kunci abadi milik orang bernama Nagato

Kunci-kunci legenda jika di lepaskan dengan sengaja maka kunci itu akan kembali kepada dewa, dan berakhir di batu 12 dewa yang membuatnya menjadi batu seperti dewa 'Chiriku' yang mengungsi di dunia manusia dan merubah dirinya menjadi batu dewa ini pengusir malapetaka.

Para anggota starry sky menginginkan agar Zetsu tetap berada di sisi mereka tetapi Zetsu menolak dengan halus tak ingin mengecewakan mereka, sebuah pisau berlumuran darah merobek kulit Zetsu dan membuat Zetsu memekik keras, tubuh mungilnya kini berubah menjadi jangkung, jubah hitam bersimbol awan merah telah robek dan lenyap di gantikan dengan kemeja putih formal dengan celana jins hitam formal

.

.

.

.

.

Di Dunia Nyata

Kakashi berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang masih shock atas menghilangnya artis-artis muda yang mempunyai banyak talenta, tak di pungkiri Kakashi ingin mereka kembali bersama lagi

Jiraiya menghela nafas, semenjak Kakashi sadar Jiraiya terus menanyakan keberadaan ketiga cucunya yang menghilang secara ajaib, tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi yang menjelaskan mereka tersedot kedalam sebuah televisi

Hello ini zaman modern dengan segala kecanggihan teknologi, mana mungkin televisi menyedot or membawa mereka ke dalamnya

Hei... Televisi itu benda mati, bukan benda hidup jadi mana mungkin menyedot manusia, haduh... Mungkin otak Jiraiya lagi konslet*plaak* oke lupakan perkataan author yang otaknya juga rada-rada

Back to story*kazui: sok inggris*

Dan juga lupakan orang di atas yang seenaknya muncul di cerita author yang manis bin ganteng ini*kumat narsisnya*

Kakashi mengulurkan sebelah sampul dari dvd yang di tonton para anak muda tersebut, kemarin petugas hotel memberikanya pada Kakashi, saat berbersih di kamar no. 278

Jiraiya menghela nafas lagi apalagi setelah membaca judul dvd kuno yang aneh-bin-ajaib, yang namanya aja gaje, tapi dia tak peduli yang Jiraiya inginkan adalah cucunya kembali

"Aku lihat mereka menonton dvd itu" jelas Kakashi

Jiraiya tak membalas ucapan Kakashi, benar-benar membingungkan. Jiraiya memutuskan setelah dari rumah sakit dia akan datang ke perpustakaan terbesar di Konoha, karena di sana segala jenis buku ada bahkan buku saat mendiang Hashirama menjabat menjadi Hokage pun ada, masih tersimpan rapi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dunia Animasi (11:09 pm)

Zetsu menyerang para pemuda dengan membabi buta, ingin sekali menghisap darah para pahlawan ini tak ingin menyisahkan setetes pun di tubuh mereka. Naruto menyabetkan beberapa kali pedangnya tapi semuanya di tangkis Zetsu, mereka sudah kelelahan

Seseorang yang di balik pohon itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan meremehkan, seolah betkata kalian-sangat-lemah. Zetsu menendang Deidara yang mencoba membekukan kakinya, tubuh Deidara menimpa Sasori yang berada di belakangnya

"ZETSU SADARLAH" teriak Hidan yang tak ingin melukai sahabat yami hidan yang beberapa menit lalu di anggap saudara kembarnya

ZETSU POV

Semenjak aku terluka akibat pisau berlumuran darah itu ambisiku untuk membunuh kembali lagi padahal aku ingin sekali menghilangkan kebiasaan ini  
Aku semakin brutal untuk membunuh mereka, aku menendang Deidara dan meninju pipi Utakata aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri

Oh My God apa yang harus ku lakukan, teriakan Hidan seolah menyadarkanku namun aku masih tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku

Aku merasa semakin tak kuat menahan beban di diriku, sepertinya kunci ini semakin mengendalikanku

Seseorang tolong aku

SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU, PLEASE TOLONG AKU

Aku terus memukul, menendang, dan membanting tubuh-tubuh orang yang baru saja menjadi temanku

Tuhan kali ini saja

Jangan biarkan kunci ini mengendalikanku

Aku mohon tuhan, aku mohon

Aku merasa ada sebuah tepukan di pundak kananku. Saat aku melihat ternyata dia Yami Hidan, dia berkata 'Jangan sedih, aku akan disini bersamamu, karena kita Sahabat. Sahabat selalu berada disini, walau kita jauh' katanya sambil menunjuk dadaku

Aku tersenyum dan Yami Hidan mengeluarkan sebutir cahaya dan menempelkannya ke lukaku, aku merasa sekarang tubuhku kembali seperti semula

Rasa sakit dari efek cahaya itu sangat menusuk bahkan seperti sampai ke jantung, aku tahan semampuku dan rasanya aku akan jatuh tak kuat menahan rasa sakit itu

ZETSU POV END

Dari tubuh Zetsu mengeluarkan cahaya putih terang tubuh Zetsu yang jangkung kini berubah seperti semula, taring-taring kecil yang menyembul di bibirnya telah hilang merubahnya menjadi seperti semula

Kunci abadi milik Zetsu di keluarkan 'permata langit' dengan paksa sepertinya kami-sama mengabulkan do'a Zetsu. Disisi kananya tergeletak kunci berwarna merah darah dengan tulisan 'VAMPIR LIFE' dan dalam sekejap kunci itu terbakar menjadi abu

Zetsu mengeluarkan darah dari mulut dan lukanya, dan sekarang sosok di balik pohon itu mendengus kesal karena rencananya gagal, dia kira hanya dengan mengorbankan Zetsu dia bisa membunuh para pemuda itu

"Kau tak bisa membunuh mereka dengan gampang Izuna, karena mereka adalah pahlawan yang terpilih." ucap seseorang yang berdiri di atas Izuna

Izuna hanya mendengus sambil membalas perkataan orang itu "Diam kau Kimimaro" ucapnya seraya menghilang dari tempat itu

**To Be Continue**

Keterangan:  
Permata Langit: berbentuk cahaya kecil. Sekecil mutiara di laut, di gunakan untuk mengeluarkan kunci abadi secara paksa dan menggantikanya untuk menyokong kehidupan orang. Berada di dunia dewa

SILVER KNIGHT: kunci abadi milik Kakashi Hatake, berfungsi meminta sesuatu ke dewa di langit, dan berada di bumi dan hanya bisa di gunakan 2X dalam 24 jam, berwarna perak dan berangka 1

GOLD WAVE: kunci abadi milik Minato Namikaze berfungsi membuat gelombang laut yang berwarna emas, berwarna emas dan berangka 2

DARK NEBULA: kunci abadi milik Fugaku Uchiha berfungsi mengeluarkan bola hitam seukuran matahari kecil dan daya ledaknya bisa menghancurkan 5 kota sekaligus *bayangin sendiri* berwarna hitam dan berangka 3

LIGHT RED KEY: kunci abadi milik Sabaku No Gaara ini berfungsi menembakkan laser merah secara tepat sasaran walau pengguna tidak dapat melihat berwarna merah bata dang berangka 4

DARK STARS: kunci abadi milik Anko Mitarashi ini berfungsi membuat pelindung serta belenggu berbentuk bintang dan bisa membakar lawan yang terbelenggu berwarna ungu dan dan berangka 5

BLUE ICE: kunci abadi milik Haku ini berfungsi membuat cermin-cermin es *seperti di naruto, saat Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Haku* berwarna biru dan berangka 6

ELEMEN CRYSTAL: kunci abadi milik Guren ini berfungsi menciptakan crystal-crystal yang akan membunuh lawan jika mengaktifkan kekuatan saat berada didalam crystal ini, berwarna putih dan berangka 7

ANIMAL WORLD: kunci abadi milik Juugo ini berfungsi mengeluarkan semua jenis binatang dari binatang purba sampai binatang masa depan berwarna orange dan berangka 8

BLACK HOLE: kunci abadi milik Obito Uchiha ini berfungsi menciptakan lubang hitam dan menyedot jurus lawan sampi lawanya juga bisa di sedot berwarna midnight blue dan berangka 9

WALL GREEN TIME: kunci milik Nagato ini berfungsi menghentikan waktu dan membuat seseuatu berwarna hijau *seperti yang ku jelasin di chapter lalu* berwarna hijau dan berangka 10

BLUE LASER: kunci abadi milik ranmaru ini berfungsi seperti milik Gaara kelebihanya bisa di gunakan terus menerus tidak seperti milik Gaara yang hanya bisa di gunakan 5X dalam 24 jam berwarna sky blue dan berangka 11 dan terakhir

ORANGE WORLD: kunci abadi milik temujin berfungsi seperti menyihir lawan menjadi bentuk apapun dan berwarna orange, sesuatu berwarna orange dan sebangsanya bisa membakar, memotong dan lain sebagainya dan hanya bisa di gunakan 3X dalam 24 jam berwarna kuning pucat dan berangka 12

Setting waktu 1 hari di dunia animasi sama dengan 2 hari di dunia nyata

Kazui: Ck fic abalmu kembali lagi.. Aku kira kau takkan melanjutkannya

Kazu: zui-nii kejam. Huaaaaah Akhirnya selesai :-), chapter ke 2 dari starry Sky

Kazui: belum tentu juga ada yang membacanya bodoh

Kazu: uh zui-nii menyebalkan... Aku membencimu

Oke kita balas review dari

Riyuki18

Whaaa*tatapan kagum* aku di review author senior yey *nari hula-hula*

Naruto: cepat bodoh

Terburu-buru ya senpai, ah iya aku memang membuat fic ini dengan sangat terburu-buru*siapa yang nanya bodoh* makanya jadi hancur begini *nangis gelundungan*

Soal pembatas, aku gak ngeberi tanda pembatas, gomen ne, senpai bingung bagian yang mana biar aku jelaskan, soal tanda baca iya aku sering kelupaan ngasih banyak tanda baca

Terima kasih reviewnya, review lagi ya senpai :-D

Sachiken'sbutke uchiha: arigatou sudah review, review lagi ya uchiha-san :-D

Kazui: yo minna-san bolehkah author eror ini meminta review sebanyak-banyaknya

Fic ini ku persembahkan buat seseorang yang sangat'special' buatku

[ I VERY LOVE YOU, VERY LOVE  
Dan AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBENCIMU]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title: STARRY SKY

Rate: T

Genre: Family & Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic Starry Sky by PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999

Warning: judul nyontek dari foto animasi temen FB. Gj, Ooc, di usahakan se-IC mungkin.

Summary: dua belas artis tersedot ke dalam sebuah film animasi, mereka harus mengalahkan berbagai tokoh jahat untuk mendapat kunci yang akan mengarahkan mereka kepada sebuah pintu untuk kembali ke dunia nyata, pintu berwarna orange dengan lambang rubah berekor sembilan.

Yaoi/Straight tergantung dari review para reader

So jika fic ini tidak ingin kalian baca segera tekan tombol back

Happy reading minna san

(Dunia Nyata)

Jiraiya kini berada di perpustakaan Konoha, kini Jiraiya berada di deretan buku-buku sejarah ada sekitar 45 lebih buku yang berada di tangannya.  
Sesekali dia mengambil buku sejarah tentang dunia perfilman dan yang menarik hatinya adalah sebuah buku yang nampak sudah kuno berwarna coklat tua dengan sebuah gambar yang warnanya sedikit luntur, buru-buru Jiraiya meletakkan buku-buku yang di bawanya kemeja terdekat dan mengambil buku tersebut di bacanya judul buku itu.

"Legenda Kunci dewa." bacanya dan Jiraiya mencari nama pengarang yang mungkin ada di sekitar buku itu tapi hasilnya tidak ada, buku itu berbeda dengan buku-buku lain buku ini tak memiliki nama pengarang.

Jiraiya menghampiri shizune yang sedang sibuk merapikan buku-buku yang selesai di pinjam oleh anak-anak sekolah, membalas sapaan orang-orang yang ia kenal lalu di sini lah Jiraiya sekarang berada di samping shizune yang sedang membersihkan buku-buku yang terkena debu setelah merapikan buku-buku itu.

"Shizune-chan." panggil Jiraiya seraya membantu Shizune sedikit-sedikit adik dari istri tercintanya itu yang kini berada di atas sana.

"Ah Jiraiya-nii apa kabar, arigatou sudah membantu, apa ada yang perlu ku bantu Nii-san." tanya Shizune semenjak kakak angkatnya Tsunade meninggal Shizune pindah ke apartemen kecil-kecilan dan hidup dengan sederhana dan bekerja sebagai penjaga perpustakaan.

"Apa kau tau pengarang buku ini? Aku dari tadi mencarinya namun tidak berhasil menemukannya." tanya Jiraiya menunjukkan buku kuno yang di bacanya sedikit tadi tak lupa dia mengundang Shizune makan malam di rumahnya.

"Oh buku itu, buku itu pengarangnya Rikudou-sama, tapi beliau manghilang dan tak di temukan jasadnya pada tahun 1989, polisi konoha waktu itu juga sampai harus bekerja sama dengan beberapa polisi dari luar kota." jawab Shizune memandang Jiraiya dengan tatapan seperti mengatakan tak-ku-sangka-Jiraiya nii-suka-buku-buku-kuno yang membuat Shizune tampak aneh.

"Oh begitu, apa boleh ku pinjam Shizune-chan." tanya Jiraiya yang sambil memandang Shizune.

"Tentu saja nii-san." jawab Shizune dengan senyuman, Jiraiya hanya mampu memasang wajah ramah.

Jiraiya tak mengerti kenapa buku ini sangat aneh menurutnya, seperti terdapat aura kehidupan di dalam buku ini.

Tak di pungkiri Jiraiya dia ingin membaca dan menemukan bagaimana caranya agar cucu-cucunya kembali ke dunia ini.

"Nii-san buku ini harus di kembalikan tanggal 25." kata shizune sambil menyerahkan kartu perpustakaan Jiraiya

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Dunia Animasi

Kedua belas artis kini pulang dengan wajah mengantuk mereka pulang ke kuil 'chisan', kuil tempat mereka jatuh ke dunia ini di kuil itu terdapat jam yang menunjukkan masa depan dan masa lalu, seratus tahun sekali jam di dinding itu bergeser menampakkan kejadian penting yang akan terjadi di masa depan dan juga kejadian penting yang akan di ulas kembali di masa lalu.

Zetsu telah kembali ke goa abadinya setelah memberikan peta madara castels dan info pemegang kunci abadi, dan tak lupa 2 kunci abadi dipakai Hidan dan Utakata, mereka kembali untuk mengambil kunci abadi milik kakashi yang masih di pegang Rin.

Sesampainya di kuil itu, kuil terlihat berantakan dan di dalamnya terdapat sekitar 20 leo bird sedang menikmati darah Rin. Kunci abadi terlihat menggantung di salah satu lehernya.

"Grrrrr, mereka berani sekali mengambil kunci abadi kita." teriak kyuubi di sertai geraman yang membuat yang lainnya bergidik ngeri.

Kyuubi maju menyerang para leo bird dengan bijuudama yang sebesar bola tennis dan di lemparkan ke arah leobird yang alhasil itu burung terpental dan kabur, Deidara juga ikut aksi tetapi di incar Deidara adalah burung yang memakai kalung kunci abadi milik kakashi hatake.

"Penjara es." teriak Deidara dengan suara khas kalem-kalem gimana gitu, namanya juga banci taman lawang.

Hidan melesat mengambil kinci abadi itu dan memotong leher burung leobird itu, cukup 15 menit semua burung itu telah mati. Rin yang kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya di kuburkan anggota Starry sky di belakang kuil Chisan, sambil berdo'a, Utakata melirik jam dinding yang berada di kuil itu. Jam dinding itu menunjukkan angka 1 sedangkan jarum paling kecil menunjukkan tulisan 'Masa Lalu', Utakata segera menutup kedua matanya

(1 tahun lalu [masa lalu])

Sebuah gua abadi dengan nama 'Tanensei no Dõkutsu' di sana terdapat bocah berambut hijau berumur sekitar 2 tahun bermata kuning, melatih venus-venus flytrap mininya untuk menangkap segala jenis benda.

Di mulai dengan benda hidup sampai benda mati, bocah itu bernama Zetsu, Zetsu tinggal di gua itu bersama dengan ibunya. Mereka sering berlatih bersama.

Seminggu kemudian Zetsu menemukan ibunya mati dengan mengenaskan, memang tak ada darah yang mengalir tapi kunci abadi ibunya telah lenyap.

Dan seseorang di atas gua tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil membunuh ibu Zetsu dia adalah…

Izuna Uchiha

Tangan kanan madara yang membuat jurus-jurus terlarang untuk mengambil kunci abadi milik seseorang, Izuna menyerang Zetsu, membuat Zetsu harus enerjik untuk menghindari serangan dari Izuna.

"Hahahahaha Matilah kau anak setan" teriak Izuna tetapi sesuatu terjadi seseorang berambut hitam panjang yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi melindungi Zetsu, dialah Vampir, Kuchiyose dari yang di panggil Zetsu.

Sebuah kunci merasuk ke dalam tubuh Zetsu tak segan-segan Zetsu mengeluarkan taring-taring kecil dan menghisap darah ibunya sampai habis tak bersisa, darah mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibir Zetsu kecil

Sementara Izuna bertarung dengan Kuchiyose Zetsu dan berlari pergi meninggalkan zetsu dan vampir itu.

(Masa lalu off)

Sementara di tempat 12 Ishigami ( batu 12 dewa)

Zetsu duduk menyilangkan kaki dan menutupkan matanya mencoba meminta kepada dewa untuk menghidupkan kembali orang-orang yang di sayanginya, salah satunya Yami Hidan.

Dan membaca mantra-mantra untuk menurunkan dewa ke bumi untuk meminta sesuatu yang di harapkannya.

Seseorang menatap tajam Zetsu dan sekarang berjalan mengendap-endap untuk menusukkan pisau itu ke tubuh zetsu.

Satu langkah.

Orang yang bernama Izuna yang memang dari dulu memendam benci ke Zetsu dan Ibunya memandang Zetsu dengan tatapan marah.

Dua langkah.

Pisau Denki Hītã adalah pisau legenda yang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga Uchiha kini bersiap untuk menuju jantung Zetsu.

Dan...

Tiga langkah.

Izuna bersiap menghujamkan pisau itu ke jantung Zetsu dan

Greeep.

Sebuah tangan tak kasat mata menggegam tangan Izuna menghentikan pisau Denki Hītã yang katanya bisa melukai arwah-arwah dari pemilik kunci abadi.

Izuna sekarang bertarung dengan arwah pemuda berambut putih, saling baku hantam. Memukul wajah, perut dan kaki.

Suara ledakan memberi warna pertarungan itu sampai sebuah venus flytrap seukuran anak anjing menghalangi mereka.

"Ada apa Yami?" tanya Zetsu ke arah arwah yang tak bisa di lihat Izuna tapi bisa di rasakan Izuna.

"Niji no Shõjiki." Zetsu melancarksn jurusnya untuk menghipnotis lawannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para personil starry sky mulai merencanakan untuk mengambil kunci-kunci abadi yang di ambil secara paksa oleh penjahat kelas S.

Kyuubi mulai mengusulkan rencana bahwa besok akan di mulai perang yang sesungguhnya, Di kotak berwarna perak yang di kunci dengan es abadi milik Deidara terdapat tiga kunci abadi, kunci Wall Green Time milik Nagato, Elemen Crystal milik Guren dan Silver Wave milik Kakashi Hatake.

Pertama mereka akan ke markas Orochimaru yang kata Zetsu berada di desa lindungan bunyi atau Otogakure, dan di lanjutkan dengan perjalanan menuju kusagakure untuk ke markas Pein/Yahiko yang sekarang berada di kusagakure.

Utakata masih mengutak-atik alat peniup gelembungnya, tak di pungkiri ada setitik rasa bahagia di hatinya karena mendapat sesuatu yang unik dan menarik.

Sementara di pohon oak tertua sesosok pemuda berambut putih terus merenung. Semenjak kematian Yami Hidan, Hidan terus saja memikirkan Yami Hidan.

Ada sedikit rasa rindu yang meliputi hatinya, ada rasa bersalah karena tak bisa melindunginya, ingin rasanya Yami Hidan kembali hidup dan bertengkar lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau melindungi 'mereka'." jawab Yami Hidan sambil menatap Zetsu

"Maksudmu Starry sky." tanya Zetsu yang kini sudah melepaskan Izuna tetapi masih mengikatnya dengan jurus hipnotisnya.

"Ya, lindungi mereka dengan nyawamu sendiri Zetsu, dan kau akan mendapatkan obat untuk membuat ibumu bereinkaranasi di dunia selanjutnya" jawab Yami Hidan sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Zetsu yang masih berfikir keras.

Zetsu sangat ingin mendapat obat yang di janjikan oleh Yami Hidan, tetapi jika itu membuat Yami Hidan menderita sebaiknya tidak.

Zetsu menyuruh venus flytrap kecil ke kuil 'Chisan' dan menempel pada salah satu anggota starry untuk melacak jejak kemana mereka pergi

To Be Continue

Author Note:

Kazui: yo yo yo, fic *bisik-bisik* abal ini kembali lagi yo

Kazu: nah fic ini akan menuju ke konflik, adegan actionnya mungkin kurang karena author bukan penggemar film laga, author sering menyaksikan pertarungan-pertarungan di animasi khususnya film animasi Code Lyoko yang tayang di space toon ituloh*curhat* tapi sekarang ma udah gak pernah lihat dan soundtracnya ngejleb di aku banget

Kazui: hah waktunya

Balasan review:

Ryuki18

Ahahahahaha, kunci inggris tidak termasuk dalam fic.

Tapi di sini perpindahan tempatnya sudah jelas kan senpai. Mungkin di awal aku memang kurang me'waspada'i perpindahan tempat, Deskrip, tanda baca dll.

Tetapi jujur saja membuat fic ini aku harus dalam keadaan bahagia super tinggi, karena genre ini adalah musuh terbesarku (advanture). Entah mungkin kapan-kapan ku ganti, takut soalnya kalo gak ngena sama advanturenya.

Review lagi ya senpai

Thanks to

My Best Friend "KURAMORI KYOKO" aku sangat menyayanginya walau aku belum pernah bertemu di dunia real world.

Salam dari

PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999

Balas ke:

Kirim


End file.
